


Вампир, который гуляет по крыше

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Спецквест [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Simon Lewis, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. И случилось.





	Вампир, который гуляет по крыше

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к канону, нижнимирцы и сумеречные охотники находятся в состоянии войны; штампы омегаверса – истинные пары есть и узнают друг друга сразу, запахи сильно влияют на поступки и желания; ООС

Джейс, в общем-то, знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Когда его кто-нибудь или смертельно ранит, или сразу убьёт, или – вот как сейчас – телепортирует порталом в неизвестном направлении. Джейс был хорошим воином и ему обычно сопутствовала удача в боях, но всё бывает в первый раз, даже поражения, проигрыши и недолгий полёт в межпространстве в неизвестном направлении. Больше всего Джейсу в этой ситуации было беспокойно за Алека – тот остался один на один с магом, а сейчас скорее всего ещё и испытает на себе боль от потери парабатая. Джейс малодушно понадеялся, что умрёт раньше, чем ему самому доведётся это пережить.

Портал расцвёл яркими красками в ночной темноте и выплюнул Джейса в воздухе. Тот уже успел приготовиться к долгому падению куда-нибудь в жерло вулкана, но всё-таки машинально сгруппировался, приготовившись к столкновению с поверхностью. И вовремя – падение закончилось спустя от силы пару метров, и Джейс спокойно и ничего себе не ломая свалился кому-то на голову.

— Ой ну да что б вас всех и снова по кругу, — с чувством произнес под ним человек.

Джейс откатился в сторону, бегло осмотревшись. Судя по всему, он оказался на крыше одной из многочисленных нью-йоркских многоэтажек (по крайней мере, он надеялся, что всё ещё в Нью-Йорке, а не где-нибудь в Европе, туда вот совершенно не хотелось). Это было странно и даже немножечко обидно: маг его не убил и даже не ранил, а просто выкинул из сражения, как третьего лишнего. Подумав об этом, Джейс бросил быстрый взгляд на руну парабатай, но та была спокойна, и либо Алек уверенно продолжал бой, либо и его тоже выбросило куда-нибудь погулять.

И только тут Джейс вспомнил, что на кого-то свалился. Этим кем-то оказался молодой парень, который уже успел сесть по-турецки и печально рассматривал Джейса таким взглядом, как будто тот сорвал ему тщательно спланированное самоубийство. Хотя, возможно так и было, иначе зачем ещё парень мог прийти на крышу ночью? Мысль о том, что он сорвал кому-то романтическое свидание или что-то подобное, даже не закралась Джейсу в голову.

— Ты как, жив вообще? — спросил Джейс очевидное, потому что сказать что-то было нужно, а обсуждать с примитивным своё внезапное появление из воздуха в паре метров над крышей Джейс не собирался.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил ему парень, не сводя взгляда. — Уже лет пять как.

Первой мыслью было: «Я слишком сильно приложил его головой о крышу». Второй – «Маг со мной что-то сделал и я вижу призраков». И, наконец, третья мысль пришла в голову спустя почти полминуты – непозволительное для сумеречного охотника промедление – и Джейс тут же вскочил на ноги, доставая оружие.

— Ты вампир!

— Типа того, — согласился парень и на кинжал в руке Джейса посмотрел тоскливым и чуть ли не больным взглядом. — Может, не надо? Я просто вампир, который гуляет по крышам, мы случайно встретились, потом разбежимся. Тебе оно не надо, поверь.

— Я в переговоры с нижнемирцами не вступаю! — заявил Джейс и чуть пригнулся, приготовившись к атаке.

И застыл, уловив запах. Точнее, не просто запах, а _запах_. Такой, который кружил голову сразу и заставлял от удовольствия прикрывать глаза и просто наслаждаться, не думая ни о чём. Джейс повёл головой, встряхнул ей пару раз, пытаясь от этого избавиться, но потом остановился и посмотрел на вампира ошеломлённым взглядом.

— Ты?! — выдохнул Джейс, чуть позорно не дав голосом петуха. — Да быть этого не может!

Вампир недоумённо склонил голову сначала на один бок, потом на другой. Для верности осмотрелся по сторонам, чтобы точно удостовериться, что Джейс говорит с ним, а не с кем-то другим. Потом оглядел себя и, наконец, вновь удивлённо уставился на собеседника.

— Я? — переспросил он. — Что я?

— Да как ты можешь… Как это вообще возможно… — пробормотал себе под нос Джейс и крепче сжал в руке клинок. — Ты ведь специально, да?

— Ты о чём вообще, парень? — окончательно запутался вампир и даже встал в лёгком беспокойстве. — Что специально? Я просто гулял себе по крышам, а тут ты свалился мне на голову, и если кто-то из нас что-то специально и делает, то это явно не я!

— А ты что, не чувствуешь… это? — недовольно скривился Джейс и взмахнул свободной рукой в неопределённом жесте.

Вампир снова огляделся, потом задумался, а затем внезапно подался вперёд и глубоко вдохнул. И тут же отпрянул в удивлении.

— Оу, — протянул он. — Блин. Вот это действительно неожиданно.

Джейс прищурил глаза, смотря на собеседника с возмущением и претензией. До него только сейчас дошло, что вампирам дыхание не требуется, так что и запах тот уловить изначально не мог. А теперь… А теперь у них явно была проблема. И даже посерьёзнее битвы.

— Ну, раз такое дело… — протянул вампир, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся широкой и совсем даже не вампирской улыбкой. — Я Саймон. А как тебя зовут, мой прекрасный до зубов вооружённый Ромео?

Джейс длинно выдохнул, опустил клинок и про себя помянул недобрым словом мага, который отправил его именно на эту крышу, а не куда-нибудь ещё. Теперь даже жерло вулкана не казалось таким уж плохим вариантом. Потому что только Джейс – любимец судьбы и баловень фортуны – мог свалиться прямо на голову своей истинной пары. И только Джейсу могло так невероятно повезти с тем, что эта пара – вампир.

Как сказать об этом семье Джейс представлял смутно. Как не сказать им вообще – не представлял совсем. Ведь рано или поздно его сорвёт в гон, и никакие подавители теперь не помогут, пока они с истинной парой не обменяются метками. И… и вот что теперь делать?

— Для начала предлагаю выпить, — ответил на его мысли Саймон и, заметив удивлённый взгляд, пожал плечами: — у тебя всё на лице написано. К тому же, я не первый нижнемирец, которому судьба подкинула такой подарок.

— И ни один этот союз не принёс сумеречному охотнику счастья, — отозвался Джейс, окончательно убирая клинок. — Где там твоё выпить?

— Ну не знаю, не знаю. Один из ваших сейчас, полагаю, очень даже неплохо себя чувствует, — усмехнулся Саймон по дороге к валяющемуся недалеко рюкзаку. — Сразу предупреждаю – тут помимо алкоголя ещё и парочка секретных ингредиентов от мага. Нас ведь обычно не берёт, так что приходится прибегать к нетрадиционным методам.

На последних словах Саймон достал из рюкзака две бутылки из тёмного стекла без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Протянул одну Джейсу и тот взял её без всякой осторожности, решив, что вряд ли его пара собирается его отравить. Да и вообще, хуже уже и так быть не могло.

— Ты сначала немного попробуй, — предложил Саймон. — А то мало ли, как на нефилимов это подействует.

Джейс совет решил проигнорировать, открыл бутылку и выпил половину залпом. А потом медленно опустился на крышу, придерживаемый Саймоном под ручку. В голове зашумело почти моментально, в глазах всё раздвоилось, потом расчетверилось, а затем просто поплыло и поскакало. Тело стало тяжёлым, а мысли наоборот – лёгкими и переливающимися, как мыльные пузыри. В одном таком пузыре проплывало лицо Саймона, в летящем рядом – маленьким торнадо закручивался его приятный до дрожи в коленях запах.

— Ну ты молодец, конечно, — проворчали губы Саймона, которые плавали перед Джейсом в отдельном пузыре. — У нас это залпом даже фэйри не пьют, а они те ещё алкоголики.

Джейс рассеяно улыбнулся и потянулся к этим плавающим губам. Но, заметив в собственной руке бутылку, передумал и вновь присосался к горлышку, чувствуя, как приятный водопад истинного наслаждения скользит вниз по телу.

— Меня из Института выгонят, — задумчиво сказал Джейс, обращаясь к бутылке. — И это в лучшем случае. А так – вообще убьют, и дело с концами.

Рядом послышался тяжёлый вздох, а затем приятный запах пролетел вокруг маленьким ураганчиком и обернулся вокруг Джейса уютным коконом. Тактильное ощущение слегка запоздало, но потом выдало, что обернулся вокруг Джейса не только запах, но и чьи-то руки. Джейс пристально оглядел чужие пальцы, показавшиеся ему красивыми, и расслабленно откинулся назад, прижимаясь носом к чужой шее, где не бился пульс, но так приятно пахло.

— Думаю, теперь я вполне могу сказать, что только через мой окончательный и бесповоротный труп, — прошептал Саймон ему прямо в ухо. — И, поверь, убить меня не так-то просто.

Джейс хмыкнул, потому что знал, как можно убить вампира. И вся его семья знала. И весь Институт знал, и весь Идрис, если на то пошло. По-хорошему, Джейс должен был его сам прирезать уже полчаса назад или сколько там прошло времени с их встречи. Но знал, что не смог бы этого сделать. И сейчас ему не хотелось об этом думать, а хотелось просто закрыть глаза и наслаждаться приятным запахом и лёгким покачиванием, будто Джейс сидел на палубе корабля, а на плечах лежал мягкий и уютный плед, который согревал своим теплом.

Джейс что-то возразил – то ли Саймону, то ли своим мыслям, а потом мягко скользнул в сон и не заметил, как вампир осторожно поднял его на руки и куда-то понёс.

***

Сначала проснулось желание пить. Потом – желание отрезать себе голову клинком, но при этом не совершать никаких телодвижений вообще. И только затем в мысли пробралось рациональное звено с предложением вообще узнать, где он находился, потому что запахи и звуки были незнакомыми. Джейс, сделав над собой титаническое усилие, приоткрыл один глаз, мысленно поблагодарив того мудрого человека, который додумался занавесить окна массивными и почти не пропускающими света шторами. В голову медленно и тяжело вкатилась мысль, что благодарить надо не человека, а вампира, и не мудрого, а просто подстроившегося под обстоятельства.

Нежить.

_Истинная пара._

Это было одновременно самым лучшим, и самым худшим из всего, что могло случиться. Найти истинную пару – того, кто подходит тебе на все сто процентов, кто просто _идеально._ с тобой совместим – было не так-то просто. Конечно, браки заключались и без идеальной совместимости, но метки такие пары друг другу обычно не ставили, да и в последствии легко могли разбежаться. Сумеречные охотники верили, что истинными парами их наделяют те же силы, что дают и умение выжигать руны на своих телах, а значит встреча с такой парой – ниспосланный свыше дар.

Джейс даже не ожидал, что получит этот дар, а уж тем более не ждал в подарок вампира. Который, кстати, сидел у окна в кресле и что-то увлечённо печатал на ноутбуке. Причём так увлечённо, что вообще не заметил ни того, что Джейс проснулся, ни того, что тот уставился на него прямым взглядом.

Вампир был… объективно симпатичным, из-за чего Джейс скривился. Если бы вампир был страшным, было бы легче, наверное. А так инстинкты вроде как уже нарисовали почти идиллическую картину их будущей семьи, и Джейс не испытал ни экзистенциального кризиса, ни ужаса, ни отторжения. Вампир – Саймон, он же вчера представился – не вызывал желания хвататься за клинок или святую воду. Напротив – хотелось подойти, сесть рядом на подлокотник, чтобы быть чуть выше, обозначая главенствующий статус, погладить по волосам, может быть уткнуться в них носом.

Джейс видел, как ведут себя истинные пары. Обычно, на самом деле, но проскальзывали у них эти почти незаметные жесты, когда кто-то останавливался и просто вдыхал запах другого, будто успокаивался, или как они касались друг друга, будто не могли без этого прожить пару часов. Раньше эти жесты казались Джейсу слишком сладкими и излишне романтичными, но теперь он был готов пересмотреть своё мнение, потому что инстинкты толкали его вперёд, заставляя желать не страсти даже, а какой-то… нежности и – Джейс не верил, что произносит это даже мысленно – романтики. Он раньше испытывал что-то похожее к Клэри, пока та в какой-то момент совершенно неожиданно не поставила точку в их отношениях.

— Проснулся, Ромео? — раздался голос Саймона, прерывая медленно и лениво текущие мысли Джейса. — Сейчас хоть представишься или продолжим ставить Шекспира? Ромео, как жаль, что ты Ромео! Отринь отца да имя измени…

— Джейс, — прервал тот и осторожно сел на диване. — Не хотелось бы закончить также, знаешь ли. Хотя, скорее всего, так и закончим.

Саймон хмыкнул, отложил ноутбук и устроился на кресле, подтянув к себе ноги и обхватив их руками. Джейс совершенно внезапно и незапланированно залип на его лодыжки, на выступающую косточку и босые ступни. Он никогда не считал себя фетишистом, но сейчас желание прикоснуться к ногам Саймона, огладить их пальцами, несильно надавливая и массируя, почти заставило его вскочить с дивана. Инстинкты альфы, вчера подавленные сначала шоком, а потом алкоголем, теперь требовали не маяться дурью и немедленно окружить своего омегу заботой и любовью.

— Это только у меня сейчас крыша едет или тебе тоже весело? — недовольно спросил Джейс, потому что ненужные и несвоевременные желания не собирались никуда уходить.

— Если бы ты не был сумеречным охотником или я не был бы вампиром, мы бы уже во всю планировали нашу совместную жизнь, — усмехнулся Саймон. — Но мы те, кто мы есть, а закончить как у Шекспира действительно не хотелось бы. Предложения?

Джейс помрачнел. Единственный вариант для него – уйти из Сумеречного мира, стереть свои руны нефилима и жить жизнью примитивного рядом с вампиром. Потому что скрывать долго не получится, всё станет ясно уже через пару месяцев, если не раньше. Либо Джейс первый сорвётся в гон и придёт к своей паре и они обменяются метками, либо Саймон позовёт его в течку и всё пойдёт по тому же сценарию. Как не крути – идти против природы пока никому не удавалось.

— Вижу, предложений ноль, — подытожил тяжёлое молчание Саймон. — У меня есть один и он, похоже, единственный для нас на данный момент.

— Какой? — спросил Джейс. — Хотя какая разница, мне при любом раскладе в Институте уже не задержаться.

— Ну, это как посмотреть, один ваш нормально так уже пару месяцев живёт, — пожал плечами Саймон и подмигнул на удивлённый взгляд. — И, судя по всему, ещё не спалился, хотя с меткой ходит.

— Кто? — ошарашенно спросил Джейс. — В нашем Нью-Йоркском Институте?

— Ага, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Есть тут один маг, вот он и буквально точно так же со своим познакомился, хотя там явно не на голову падали. Ну, собственно, поколдовал немного и нашёл способ скрывать метки. Не идеально и проколоться можно, конечно, но лучше чем ничего, правда?

— Маг? — переспросил Джейс. — Такой азиатской внешности с сумасшедшей причёской и одеждой, как будто её дальтоник подбирал?

— Зато всё всегда сочетается, — заметил Саймон. — Вот это я считаю настоящей магией. Попробуй напялить жёлтые джинсы с лиловой майкой и блестящей курткой сверху и выглядеть как кинозвезда.

— А пара его случайно не такой высокий парень в вечно растянутых свитерах и луком за плечами? — подозрительно спросил Джейс, покосившись на свою руку. — Вот просто интересно мне сейчас стало.

— Не моя тайна, не могу сказать, — развёл руками Саймон, но по виду его можно было легко догадаться, что Джейс угадал.

— Ну… Алек, — наполовину возмущённо, наполовину восхищённо протянул Джейс.

— Вы знакомы? — спросил Саймон.

— Это мой парабатай, — не видел смысла скрывать Джейс. — Вот уж точно, судьба и природа не ошибаются, по ходу.

Саймон хмыкнул, а потом плавно стёк с кресла и неожиданно оказался совсем рядом, так близко, что Джейс с трудом удержал при себе руки, так и потянувшиеся к его волосам. Саймон тем временем повёл носом, почти уткнувшись Джейсу в щёку, и улыбнулся.

— Теперь придётся снова начинать дышать. Ты обалденно пахнешь.

Джейс против воли улыбнулся в ответ. Он был сумеречным охотником, сражался с нижнемирцами и единственное, что сейчас хотел – поцеловать вампира. За это он должен был предать самого себя изгнанию, но… природа ведь не ошибается, верно? Их всегда учили, что судьба ведёт нефилимов. Так что судьба привела его вчера на встречу с магом, который отправил его на крышу, на которой он встретил истинную пару. Значит, противиться ему нечему, верно?

— Я приглашаю тебя на свидание сегодня вечером, — сказал Джейс.

Саймон удивлённо моргнул, а потом хитро подмигнул.

— В таком случае, я выберу место.

— Погуляем по крышам? — предположил Джейс.

Саймон ответил широкой улыбкой и блеском в глазах.


End file.
